A Late Start- Soulsilver
by VectorPrime155
Summary: Solus Blaze and Lily Yakamoto are turning fifteen and they still haven't started their Pokemon adventure. Now that they finally have they have Johto starters and other special Pokemon. They're going to go through everything from spiteful, rich trainers to ledgendaries. Let's see how they handle everything life throws at them. I suck at Summeries peolpe. Please read it.


The Breeders Start

My entire life I've been surrounded by Pokemon. My parents are breeders, and they somehow obtained a male and a female of every species, excluding the legendaries. Yeah we have a lot of land. I'm turning fifteen in three days, and I'll finally be able to get out of the crowded house for a long stretch of time. I haven't started my Pokemon journey because my parents needed me to stay with them and help them with their business. My best friend had even volunteered to stay and help, so I wouldn't be alone when I started. We've been waiting until now when our parents could find long-term helpers. My name is Solus Blaze and my best friend is Lily Yakamoto. In three now we finally get to go on an adventure.

* * *

"SSSSOOOOOLLLLUUUUSSSSS!"

I sighed, brushing a strand of my long blond hair from in front of my green eyes, as Lily, my closest friend that had suffered through years of waiting with me, burst through the doors of my parents store. She must have had coffee. That was proven when I saw her with half of her shoulder length brown hair in a pony tail and the glasses that framed her brown eye were upside down.

"SOLUS! THIS IS SO AMAZING! WE FINALLY GET TO GO ON ADVENTURES AND SEE ALOT OF STUFF AND SEE ALOT OF PLACES!" That's all she managed to get out before my dads zubat sucked some of the energy out of her. She swayed back and forth on her feet for a moment before stilling herself, fixing her appearance, and saying, "Ok. I'm good. And you will _**NOT** _believe what I just heard! You know that snotty, rich girl who lives next to me?"

"Cali Martin? Yeah, why?"

"Her parents finally stopped being over protective and said that she can go on a journey! We need to get to the lab before she can take a starter that we want!"

I took a second to let it sink in before shrieking, "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? LET'S GO!" We rushed out, quickly saying bye to my parents and each of us getting two present boxes, one for each of us from each of my parents, with specific instructions not to open them until we reach Cherrygrove, and them giving us more than enough money to get through a good chunk of our little adventure.

We raced across New Bark town to the lab, where we were greeted by professor Elm, who had three starter kits and three starter Pokemon in Pokeballs. "Good morning girls! I hope your ready for this." The looks we gave him were enough to make him get on with it. "The three starter Pokemon are Cyndaquil, Chickorita, and Totadile. You can take your pick and take your starter kits." He quickly gave us access to the Pokeballs. I took the one with a flame on it and Lily took the one with the leaf.

We both squealed in excitement as we picked up the kits, gave the Prof. hugs and thank yous, and took off. We stopped just as we reached the outskirts of town. Sitting down in the grass we opened our kits and started to look through them. They each had a belt for Pokeballs, five Pokeballs, a pokedex, some potions, revives, elixirs, antidotes, and other various healing items. At the bottom was a note saying we got all of this extra stuff as gifts for willingly giving up time as trainers for friends and family. Grinning we went on to organizing our bags. Medicin in one pocket, money in a another, pokedex in the one next to it, and so on and so forth.

We put on our belts, let our starters out to walk with us, attached our pokeballs to the belts, and moved on.

* * *

The walk to Cherrygrove was boring. No Pokemon came out of the grass or anywhere else. Luckily for us my parents gave us those presents. Apparently they wanted to thank us for all we did for them so they each picked us an exotic Pokemon for us to take on our journey.

Looking at each other we let out the two pokemon we each recieved. Mine came out first and said:

"Snivy."

"Poochyena."

Smiling I glanced over to Lily to see that she had a Swablu and a Squirtle. We grinned at each other as we introduced ourselves to the small Pokemon.

That's when we heard a very shrill, **_"YOU!"_**Looking up we saw a girl in a light blue dress, with matching shoes, long black hair, and dark blue eyes storm up to us. Cali. "Which one of you took the fire starter?" I silently raised my hand. "Why didn't you take the water?! You could have and you should have because I wanted the Cyndaquil! AND HOW DO BOTH OF YOU HAVE TWO FORIEN POKEMON?!"

"They were gifts."

I swear I could see smoke coming from her ears. "All this time I was looking forward to having a Cyndaquil! And now I'm stuck with this STUPID water type! I don't care how or why but you're gonna pay! Come on out Totodile!"

In a flash of light her brand new Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball. Apparently it was eager to fight anyone it saw because it fixed a glare on Lily, all six Pokemon, and me.

"Totodile use bite on the girl with the blond hair!"

Our eyes widened in shock as the little Pokemon, who apparently took after his trainer in attitude, charged full blast at me. Bringing my arms over my head I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the teeth to come.

"SNIIIVYYYYY!"

"QUILLL!"

"POOCHYENA!"

Opening my eyes I saw Cali's Totodile laying on the ground out cold. My Pokemon were standing in front of me. They looked back at me and nodded at me before facing Cali.

The rich girl recalled Totodile before looking at Cyndaquil. "Come now Cyndaquil. Wouldn't It be MUCH more fun with me? I have much more money and I can proved for you better."

Cyndaquil just turned her head away in a 'HUMPH' motion and made her way to where she was sitting in my arms.

Cali looked furious. She turned to me her face red before exclaiming, "JUST YOU WAIT! Cyndaquil will realize that I'm much better than you, and will come to me." With that she stormed off to the Pokemon center.

Looking at each other Lily and I seemed to share the same thought. This adventure is going to be a wild ride

* * *

**SO... How is it so far? Reviews please! -VectorPrime155**


End file.
